


Румпельштильцхен

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [40]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: "НаʼТот не была сильна в философских вопросах. Она никогда не испытывала желания стать последовательницей учения ГʼЛана, как ее отец, или учения ГʼКвана, как ГʼКар. Ее привлекали не книги, а действия. Но она всегда знала, чего хочет."Сцена, случившаяся сразу после разговора Г'Кара и мистера Мордена в эпизоде "Пророчества и предсказания" 1-й сезон





	Румпельштильцхен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumpelstilzchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653171) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> Примечания автора: история обязана своим существованием фразе о том, что у всех, кто рассказал Мордену о своих истинных желаниях, они сбылись.

НаʼТот шла к апартаментам посла ГʼКара, чтобы доставить рапорт о центаврианских сановниках, посетивших станцию, когда ее взору предстало весьма неожиданное зрелище. Она уже успела привыкнуть к земным женщинам, то и дело появляющимся в каюте ГʼКара, хотя эта его привычка продолжала вызывать у нее раздражение. Но молодой мужчина-землянин с по-центавриански пышной шевелюрой, выходящий из каюты посла, определенно был за гранью всего, что она привыкла игнорировать. НаʼТот не удержалась и принялась его разглядывать.

Молодой человек заметил это и улыбнулся ей, обнажив белоснежные зубы.

— Вы, должно быть, помощница посла, отважная НаʼТот, — учтиво произнес он. — Приятно с вами познакомиться!

— Насчет «приятно» — это еще поглядим, — сдержанно ответила НаʼТот и подумала, что его присутствие здесь может иметь вполне безобидное объяснение, например, какая-нибудь торговая сделка. Этот землянин выглядел как торговец.

— Что вы хотите? — спросил молодой человек, опередив ее собственный вопрос, который звучал бы точно так же. Обменявшись еще несколькими фразами, нарнийка осознала, что землянин подразумевал нечто большее, чем ее планы на день или намеки на то, что она освежует живьем всякого, кто окажется достаточно глупым, чтобы попытаться совершить покушение на посла.

НаʼТот не была сильна в философских вопросах. Она никогда не испытывала желания стать последовательницей учения ГʼЛана, как ее отец, или учения ГʼКвана, как ГʼКар. Ее привлекали не книги, а действия. Но она всегда знала, чего хочет.

— Быть с моим народом, когда я им нужна, и оправдать их надежды, — ответила она. — Увидеть, как центавриане сломлены и изгнаны из галактики, как им и положено, и, — слабая улыбка появилась на ее лице, — чтобы их правитель опустился передо мной на колени в Королевском Дворце.

Землянин кивнул.

— Весьма похвальные цели. И что дальше?

— Ну, вроде бы всё… — ответила НаʼТот, пожав плечами. И тут еще одна мысль пришла ей в голову.

За последние месяцы она успела привязаться к послу, и не только по долгу службы. Да, у него было несколько прискорбных привычек, но в сущности он был храбрым и достойным представителем их расы. Обычный наблюдатель мог бы назвать его счастливым. Но НаʼТот была убеждена, что его распутный образ жизни, так же как и постоянные смены настроения от вспышек ярости до глубокой задумчивости вызваны одиночеством. Ему нужны дети, или хотя бы постоянный партнер.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы посол встретил родственную душу, — призналась она.

На мгновение мужчина смутился. Потом на его губах снова появилась гладкая улыбка.

— Пожалуй, мы еще вернемся к этому пункту, — произнес он, — но все будет зависеть от того, как пройдут другие переговоры на этой станции. В любом случае, спасибо, что уделили мне немного времени. Я и мои союзники сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы ваши желания исполнились.


End file.
